Speaking with Wind
by Shining Li
Summary: A true blue Seifuu! What happens when Seifer finds out that Fujin actually spoke real words to him in the Lunar Pandora, when his mind is still Messed up from being posses. Please give this a shot, one of my first Romances.


A/N: I personally think that Fujin and Seifer belong with eachother totally!! I mean, sure, Quistis and Rinoa are fine, but no one does him justice like Fujin! This is a song fic from Lifehouse called "Hanging by a Moment" because I think that the words describe exactly how Seifer would describe his feelings if he was ACTAULLY in love and not just lust!! I'm not really good at romance, so please review and tell me if I'm doing an okay job! Thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer sat on his big leather couch with his arms streached out on either side. The couch was big, but appeared to be normal sized with the tall blond on it. It had been only a few days after the sorceress war and slowley but surely everything was slipping back into place. Everything except Seifer, he was no longer possessed by the sorceress and everything is his mind was messed totally up. He had little to no reconition of what he did while he was her knight, but he really wished he could take most of it back. It wasn't like he really wanted to kill anyone, he was just following a dream...what a joke, he thought.  
  
Quistis knocked on the door but entered before he could say anything, he probably wouldn't have anyway. He put his arms down as she sat next to him on the large couch.  
  
"How are you feeling Seifer?" she has him, trying her hardest to look in his eyes.  
  
Seifer continued looking straight ahead, no one could ever tell how he really felt unless he wanted them too.  
  
"Could be better Instructor." He said, reveling his cocky ways. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Nothing Seifer." She laughed, "I was just hoping you would have came out of your dorm by now."  
  
He didn't say anything at first because he thought it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard come out of someone's mouth ever in his live. But finally replied with. "I was just recently possessed by a sorceress, my head is a little messed up." The bitterness was dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Well sitting in here and pondering on it won't make it any better." She through back at him. "I want to see you in the cafeteria in 15 minuets, and that's an order." She said before getting up and leaving.  
  
Since when have I ever followed orders? He thought to himself. But maybe I will go down anyways to spite her.  
  
An hour later Seifer was in the cafeteria, there was a busy line as usual for the hotdogs, but the only people he saw sitting was his posse, Fujin and Raijin. He tried to be sneaky and slip in next them, but Fujin could always catch him when he was trying to be sneaky.  
  
"SEIFER?" she said jumping up to face him the second he took his first step. It was like she had a sixth scence that only worked on him.  
  
"Got me again Fuu." Seifer said sitting down.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Ya know! We didn't think you'd be walking around so soon, ya know!" Raijin said.  
  
"Yeah well I'm just a bag of surprises." Seifer said sarcastically. He expected Fujin to make some kind of remark just about then, but she didn't. When he looked at her she was staring right back.  
  
"Wha?" he asked.  
  
Without saying a word she jumped up and walked away from him and out of the cafeteria, Raijin gave Seifer one last look before getting up and going after her. The cool blonde started to feel weird in his skin. He felt the presence of someone behind him and like a bolt of lightning he was in their face. It was Rinoa who was staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Sorry to see you're a little tense." She said, pushing some hair out of her face.  
  
"What's your problem?" He asked her and sat back down at the table.  
  
"Nothing, just surprised to see you're around so soon...What did Fujin have to say to you?" Rinoa asked with curious eyes.  
  
"What's it to ya?" He spat.  
  
"Seifer! Chill!" She barked at him. "It's just that, I know you haven't talked to her since Lunar Pandora and I was wondering if she still talks normal to you?"  
  
Seifer wondered what she ment by talking normal, Fujin didn't do that. Fujin could only talk in short loud sentences. Mostly she only spoke one word at a time. Then the thought passed through his mind that Rinoa was making fun of her.  
  
"What are you getting at Heartilly, you better keep your smart ass remarks away from Fujin." He said furmilly.  
  
"It's not like that, Seifer. I would never make fun of Fujin! Do you even remember what she said to you in Lunar Pandora?" Seifer didn't say anything. "She said that you weren't being yourself and that you were eating out of someone's hand. Don't you remember?" Rinoa, said softly.  
  
"Fujin, doesn't talk like that to no one." Seifer said, his guard was slowly slipping away. But Rinoa just smiled and left him alone at the table his posse and him had sat at since before any of this had happen.  
  
His heart actually twinged a little at the thought of Fujin's voice, being low and normal. He wondered what it would be like to hear it, what did it sound like? Before he knew what was happening his feet were caring him to Fujin's dorm. It was in the female section of the dormitories and a couple of girls who were walking down the hallways gave a double take when they saw the dashing 6 foot 2 blond pass them. But Seifer could care less, he wanted the truth about Fujin this time. No matter how close of friends they were she had always been a mystery to him.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer where I started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
Why did Fujin make him chase her? Couldn't she just come out and say what was on her mind to him? Maybe he was to hard a guy for her to talk to because of the way he came on to people. Did that mean that she talked to other people about her problems? Seifer could not deal with that. He wanted Fujin to always be able to talk to him, he wanted to change for her.  
  
When Seifer got to Fujin's dorm he didn't even bother knocking, he just didn't care. She was lying on her bed, face up with the ceiling fan blowing in her face. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she jumped up tried to gather herself has quickly as possible. It didn't help that she was wearing the smallest amount of clothes Seifer ever thought she could. She stood there, by the bed with, scolding at him. She knew there was already no use to try to play her feelings off and make this casual.  
  
"SEIFER!?" She screamed and acted liked she was totally pissed off he had dare come into her dorm.  
  
"Shut up, Fuu." He said in a soft mellow voice, trying to be as sensitive as he knew how. He walked over and sat on her bed, she tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her hand before she could was able.  
  
"Fujin?" He asked, looking up at her. "Why did you run away from me in the cafeteria?" She clinched her eye shut and turned her head away from him.  
  
"WORRIED." She breathed.  
  
"Why Fuu? Tell me about it?" Seifer asked.  
  
"HELL!" She cried out and tried to pull her hand out of his, but she was just too small.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked, she looked so miserable he thought she would break into a million pieces right there.  
  
"LEAVE!!!!" She said, and busted out in controlled sobs. Fujin was able to completely control her sobbing body.  
  
"No." Seifer said. "Not until you stop lying to me."  
  
"YOU LIE!" Fujin screamed back.  
  
"Stop screaming Fujin." He said standing up and holding him close to her. "Stop it! You know you are able to stop screaming, but you do it anyway! Stop!"  
  
"NOO!" She said trying so hard just to pull away from him until her body was shaking."YOU. STOP. YOU!"  
  
"Fine." He said, then he let her go and walked across the room to look out the window.  
  
Fujin slowly sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Then relised what she was wearing and tried to cover herself up with her tiny arms.  
  
"I heard that you once tried to talk to me." He said still looking out the window.  
  
"WRONG." she said, weakly. "NEVER"  
  
"I don't think that's true. Fujin, can I tell you a story?" Seifer asked, but never waited for an answer. "Once upon a time, there was a stupid teenage boy who thought he had a romantic dream. When the chance came to finally live this dream he dropped everything he possessed to do it. The boy didn't have very much to start out with, or at least that's what it looked like, but really he had more than he could ever want. Still the boy was blinded and hurt a million people before he stopped and looked to see what he really had." He stopped, but the small girl on the bed didn't make a sound. "Fujin, I thought I was in love with Rinoa. You know that? I thought I loved her, but when the time came to be with the sorceress I would have killed her. So because of that I lost her. Now I'm in love with someone else, and I'm afraid that this thing I did when I was a stupid teenage boy will ruin that too."  
  
That was the first time ever in his entire life that he spoke any of that out loud. Seifer thought he would never have to talk about how he felt as long as he could still live day to day. But he knew he couldn't live without Fujin, she had always been there for as long as he could remember. He wasn't going to move another muscle until she was with him again.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
"S..STop..." She started. "Please Seifer, stop."  
  
Was that her voice? Her real voice? It was ragged, but still so feminine sounding.  
  
"Why?" He asked her, moving away from the window and crouching down next to her.  
  
"I thought...I lost you." She said. "First you loved Rinoa, then you gave your life to the sorceress."  
  
Seifer helped her stand up, and held her in his arms, she was shaking again. He really didn't know where she was going with this, but he wanted to be right there when she spoke her mind.  
  
"You are my life." the shaking stopped. "but I am not like your girlfriends, I don't have pretty long hair, I'm a freak." She said, her voice was monotone.  
  
"NO!" He yelled and pulled her back so he could look right in her face. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever known."  
  
"Shut up." She said and looked away from him. "You lie to everyone, even yourself." She said.  
  
"Not anymore." He choked.  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
  
Nothing left to fly  
  
There is nothing in the world that can change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
"Maybe" She said.  
  
"Definitely." He replied and took her head in his hands so that their faces were seconds apart. She closed her eye and he gently rubber her cheeks and chin and neck.  
  
"S...Seifer. I'm afraid to love you." She said.  
  
"But why?" He asked. "When you already do?"  
  
Seifer closed the worlds between them and kissed her with the first kiss he had ever really wanted to give anyone. He never thought he could want something as much as he wanted this. Suddenly it was like everything was his first time, and for Fujin it was. Soft, soft, and not to fast, gently and peacefully, everything was all right.  
  
"Don't be afraid to love someone who loves you back." He told her.  
  
"Yes, I promise." She said back to him.  
  
A/N: Wow...I feel so enlightened from writing this. I hope it doesn't seem stupid. PLEASE r/r, I really need to hear your feed back on this. Thanks :) 


End file.
